Wastelanders with teens and adults from the multiverse
by Crossdivision
Summary: Today is reclaimation day in vault 76! Everyone left the vault to reclaim West Virginia. Except one, after a hungover last night, Jacob, a vault dweller, soon wakes up to encounter a group of teens claiming from a different world. This will be on wild wasteland.


**Chapter 1: Huntsmen and Huntresses in Appalachia **

**Vault 76**

Jacob Quinata, age 18 with a light Hispanic tone skin, light brown eyes, and black hair is leaving behind vault 76 to reclaim the Appalachian wasteland of West Virginia. After the Great War in 2077, he is born in vault 76 from the harsh conditions of the waste. Now 18 years old, today is reclamation day as the entirely of vault residents to leave and reclaimed the Appalachian wasteland and rebuild America. But things are about to change as he wakes up in his room.

*groan…* Jacob groaned as he rose from his bed as he stretched his arms. Today is reclamation day the important day that we leave the vault and into West Virginia. Grabbing his pip-boy 2000, his holotape game, and some of his stash of Nuka-Cola Cherry, even a few stimpaks and med-x. He looked at the note on the door and it reads _"We know that you'll be out till tomorrow to leave so if you got out of the vault, there's something you need to see. Meet us at the town that was once Flatwoods. From your cousins."_

He read the note and put it under notes in his pip-boy and opened the metal door. Only to find a group of teens in front of him but they didn't notice him opening the door.

"Ruby where are we?" The blonde teen said.

"I don't know Jaune we were in our dorms in Beacon before a flash of light blinded us and took us here." The girl with the silver eyes replied.

"Me and Velvet are about to go shopping in Vale till we were blinded by the light." The girl in shades said. Jacob slowly slide by the wall to the next room in the vault until the girl with long brown and two bunny ears? Twitch and turn her head and looked at Jacob who is silently walking up the stairs. Then the others turned to where Velvet is looking at seeing a teen in a blue suit that hugged his body.

"Who are you?" The girl with white long hair demanded.

"J-Jacob, yours?" He replied. Before she can reply the girl with the silver eyes spoken first.

"Sorry about Weiss, we were hoping to know where we are?" Ruby said as Weiss huffed.

"Well for starters your in Vault 76…"

"Vault? Is that somewhere in Vale?" She asked as Jacob look at her confused.

"No in Appalachia, West Virginia."

"Excuse us for a moment." Weiss said as the others form a huddle as Jacob just played Nuka-Tapper.

"Are we even in Vale?" The blonde girl said.

"He said Applalachia, I never heard of it in Remnant." Coco said as she cleaned her shades.

"My guess is that the light somehow teleported us here in another world." Blake said.

"So that means no Grimm right?" Jaune replies.

"Also means no dust." Pyrrha added. Ruby then turn to Jacob as he began to walk towards the stairs till she stopped him.

"Wait!" Ruby steps towards him.

"Yes…?" Jacob said confused.

"Can we come with you?" She asked as her team looked at her.

"RUBY! what are you doing?!" Weiss shouted at her leader.

"Alright then." Jacob quickly accepted as the group looked at him surprised.

Ruby was full of happiness when he accepted them. "Thank you! Let's go everyone." She then started walking towards him as the others look at each other then shrugged it off and then moving on with them.

**Ash Heap**

A figure is walking across the rocky terrain. She wears a vault 76 suit, with light-build set of metal armor, and a green bandanna covering her mouth. With a 10mm submachine gun on her checking her surroundings till she sees a group of teens below her.

**Toxic Valley**

A slightly tall white teen with combat armor and gas mask and a combat shotgun finishing off a group of scorched. Till he sees four adults, three on the ground while one with long black hair and red eyes breathing hard from the atmosphere till he grabs spare masks and rush towards them.

**Savage divide**

A lanky teen with raider armor and an automatic pipe rifle is strolling down the golf fields of the White Springs resort. After dealing a tough ghoul, he encountered a group of three adults and a teen but surprises him is the two women have a set of cat ears.

"What the hell?"

**The Mire**

A teen wearing a set mixed with leather and metal armor with a crossbow. She managed to get a picture of the Mothman then sees a group. One has a red dress, the one with green hair, the other with silver hair, the one with a set of colors that represents the three flavors of the old world ice cream, one with orange hair and a bowler hat, and lastly one with red hair, with a mask, and a bull horns.

**Cranberry Bog**

Lastly a tall teen with a suit of T-45 b power armor and a laser rifle walking down a road till he sees about six teens. But surprises him, two teens with tails.

"Well things got interesting."

The Appalachian wasteland of West Virginia will never be the same.


End file.
